Mon voisin s'habille en Versace
by Anarchic Bird
Summary: Je suis Isabelle Swan et je viens de vomir sur un type qui porte des chaussures Versace.
1. Chapter 1

**_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Note_****_ : cette fiction est inspirée d'un super roman : Demain j'arrête. J'avais envie de m'en inspirée et de faire une fiction légère. Les chapitres ne seront pas long (1000 mots environs) et j'écrirais à mon rythme. Donc de petit chapitre pour que ce soit le plus régulier possible. J'espère que vous apprécierez et comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne toujours le couple Bella/ Edward. _**

**Résumé : **Je suis Isabelle Swan et je viens de vomir sur un type qui porte des chaussures _Versace_.

**Mon voisin s'habille en Versace. **

_AnarchicBird_

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais écouter un type qui tente de vous convaincre de lui céder un prêt alors qu'il sait quelle sera la réponse, est d'un ennui mortel. Voilà vingt minutes que je cherchais intérieurement une manière polie de lui dire qu'il n'aura pas la maison de ses rêves et que son chien ne pisserait pas sur les superbes futurs géraniums de sa femme.

Je détestais mon job.

Ce matin, j'avais bien eu le pressentiment que cette journée allait être une véritable catastrophe quand Tanya, ma voisine de bureau, m'avait demandé si pendant ses vacances un client intéressant était venu ouvrir un compte à la banque. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait motivé à venir travailler ici. Trouver un bon parti. Et également, bénéficier des tickets restaurant.

Le pire était quand elle m'avait raconté ses nuits apparemment, torrides, et les folies quelle avait de son corps. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de vomir devant un client que je vais devoir envoyer sur les roses. Le responsable de mes haut-le-cœur était surement les gâteaux que m'avait offerts Alice il y a une semaine. Ce soir, il aura sa sentence. À la poubelle.

Moi aussi j'aimerai faire des folies de mon corps. Seul mon ours en peluche borgne serait dans la possibilité de me proposer ce genre d'activité, car ma vie privée est à l'image d'une botte de paille en plein désert.

Faut dire que niveau introverti, mon pédigrée est le meilleur de tous. Je ne me sens jamais réellement à l'aise, surtout quand je vois Tanya et ses jambes qui sont bien plus longues que ses bras et son tronc assembler.

Je la déteste.

Comment peut-on accepter des gens aussi grands, avec une poitrine qui étoufferait n'importe quel type qui y fourrait son nez ? Non, ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie, juste une prévention des risques. J'observai brièvement la mienne en reniflant.

Bourrer mon soutien-gorge de chaussette ou de papier toilette sera surement à l'ordre du jour dans les prochaines heures. J'écoute à moitié mon interlocuteur en imaginant les quelques kilos disgracieux au niveau de mon ventre, remonté comme par miracle au niveau de ma poitrine. J'en parlerai à mon ours, il adhéra à l'idée sans problème et s'il se moque de moi ce sera le placard à chaussures qu'il visitera.

Il faut absolument que j'arrête les entretiens pour les demandes de prêt. Me casser la jambe ou le bras serait une bonne idée pour y échapper. Une maladie étrangère me donnerait davantage de chance d'éviter un nouveau supplice.

Soudain, le type arrête de parler et me fixer curieusement derrière ses petites lunettes. Pauv' vieux, je vais devoir jouer la conseillère indifférente alors que j'aimerai l'aider, réellement. Je rassemble mes mains devant moi pour me donner du courage, mais je trouve cette position imbuvable, je décide de ranger mes mains sur mes cuisses, bien à plat. J'avais l'impression de retourner à mes années lycée, lorsque je devais rencontrer mes professeurs avec mon shérif de père. Une vraie partie de rigolade.

Avec mes mains qui transpirent et ma voix qui n'a rien de convaincant, je lui explique l'impossibilité de la chose et le laisse partir avec son dossier sous la main en soupirant une fois la porte fermée. Je m'écroule, sentant la douleur que mes talons me procuraient. Outils de torture qui me permettaient d'avoir le nez au niveau des deux monstres de Tanya.

Je jetai rapidement un regard vers l'horloge. Déjà 17 h. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Enfin 17 h. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le même état qu'un poisson rouge offert à un môme un peu trop adepte du secouage de sac en plastique. C'est certain, je vais me retrouver sur le dos dès que j'aurais franchi le pas de ma porte.

La liberté et la lumière m'attendaient dehors, mais il fallait que je subisse l'ultime étape de la journée, faire un rapide rapport à Newton. Il n'est pas méchant, rassurez — vous, juste un peu con et énormément hypocrite. Peut-être que refusé des prêts était une sanction moins douloureuse ?

Il n'y a pas à discuter davantage, je suis devant la porte de son bureau et je dois frapper et entrer avec un sourire enjôleur. Du moins, essayer d'étirer les coins de ma bouche vers le haut pour faire bonne figure et ce n'était pas gagné.

Je frappe, un peu trop fort, mais ça c'est l'envie d'en finir au plus vite. Sa voix m'invita a pénétrer dans son antre qui était aussi accueillant que cette d'un tueur en série qui aurait une passion pour les galets peints.

Mon envie de vomir s'intensifie. Satanés gâteaux, et satanée Alice !

— Alors mon ptit', cette journée comment s'est-elle passé ?

_Mal et ta tronche n'arrange rien à l'affaire mon pote._

— Très bien monsieur.

— Hum… J'ai vu que vous aviez reçu un client pour un prêt. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

_Je réitère ma réponse, et je vais courir sous la douche pour tenter de faire partir l'affreuse odeur de pourrit que j'ai l'impression de ressentir après avoir fait ça. _

— Je lui ai dit que sa demande ne pouvait aboutir avec sa situation.

Je me mords la lèvre. Dois-je lui dire ce que j'en pense ? Dois-je tenter de jouer l'avocat du diable ?

— C'est parfait, cela rattrape la bavure que vous aviez faite la semaine dernière avec une ouverture de compte.

— C'était pourtant justifiable, lâchais-je en haussant des épaules.

— Vous n'avez pas les qualifications pour en décider, Mademoiselle Swan.

_Je ne tache pas les dossiers avec de la sauce du traiteur d'à côté moi._

— Ce compte n'aurait en aucun cas aidé la cliente. Je suis pourtant là pour les aiguiller.

Il balaya de la main mes paroles. Traduction : retourne à tes agrafes et autres attaches en plastiques.

— Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis et vous aurez une bonne carrière ici.

Oui une sacrée carrière ! Dans le classement par couleurs des trombones. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais je ne supporte pas ce type. En plus, il met du gel. Je déteste les hommes qui prennent le gel pour un shampooing permanent. Voilà, il me parle et je ne peux pas décoller mon regard de ses cheveux plaqués laborieusement en arrière alors que la couche épaisse transparente et gluante siège royalement sur son crâne.

L'envie de vomir gagne du terrain et ma main droite se tient prête à venir se plaquer sur ma bouche. Il continue de parler sur les jeunes talents comme moi qui viennent nourrir la boite et blablabla. Je rêve de ma douche où j'ai réussi plus d'une fois à me casser la figure. Un endroit bien trop glissant, mais qui me promet un isolement et une sans faille.

Il rythme son discours de sourire et de moue qui me passent au-dessus de la tête et qui n'ont pour but de lui donner bonne conscience. Pitié qu'il se taise, ses affreux cheveux commencent à me menacer de m'envoyer le trop-plein de gel qui les recouvre. Il faut toujours prendre une menace capillaire au sérieux.

Je retiens un soupire, qui tente de ma trahir et j'acquisse en retenant ma respiration. Ce fut le prix de ma liberté lorsqu'il me rappela à quel point il était heureux de me compter dans son service avant me servir son sourire mielleux.

Au petit galop, j'attrape mon sac en toile qui siège sur mon bureau tout en gardant un parfait équilibre sur mes talons qui me donne l'impression d'avoir les deux pieds sur les tours jumelles de New York. Une fois les portes de l'agence poussée et extirpée mon corps de cet endroit, je respire à plein poumon l'air ambiant avant d'éternuer bruyamment. Mon nez me pique et mes poumons semblent être en feux.

Ah oui c'est vrai !

Le printemps est de retour…

Qui dit printemps, dis gazouillis. C'est si mignon et si désespérant pour ma part. J'ai envie de rentré chez moi et blottir mon ami borgne contre moi pour échapper à la vision de couples qui se baladent main dans la main.

Aujourd'hui j'évite le parc. Trop de gamin, trop de jeunes couples qui roucoulent et ronronnent. Je crois que mon envie de vomir s'accroche désespérément à moi. Mais lâche-moi la grappe non de non ! Je respire profondément en accélérant le pas. La pensée positive aide. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais compris en écoutant une des cassettes de yoga d'Alice. Ma meilleure amie Alice avait une tendance à avoir des passions par période. Un jour, elle va courir s'inscrire pour faire du vélo de piscine et le suivant tout lâcher pour faire de l'escalade.

Je l'envie, sauf lorsqu'elle m'entraine dans ses cours de yoga ou encore d'équitation. Je sens encore les courbatures de la dernière séance. Mon pauvre dos. Je suis au bout de ma rue, je vois enfin mon terrier loin des autres lapins qui copulent.

Gardez vos carottes !

J'accélère la cadence en espérant que mon estomac ne laisse pas davantage de liberté à mon précédent repas. Je me surprends presque à courir et je me moque du camion de déménagement qui est face à moi. Je me moque des types qui portent des canapés, fauteuils et autres sièges.

Un type immense de dos se trouve soudainement sur mon chemin. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc assez près du corps. Plutôt intéressant, mais mon envie de vomir a déjà sorti l'alarme. Alerte rouge ! Mes talons qui me servent d'échasse font partie intégrante de mon corps, je ne serais pas aussi mal je m'admirais. Le type n'est plus très loin et il n'a toujours pas bougé. L'idiot !

Je ne peux pas hurler sinon je vomis, ni même murmurer. Je fais des grands signes en espérant qu'un des types me voit et signal la fusée que je suis qui, est entrains foncer sur celui qui me tourne le dos. Je dois avoir l'air d'une dingue, mais je m'en moque, j'ai envie de vomir. La journée ne semble pas tellement perdue, car l'un des types fait signe de ma présence.

Alors que je suis à quelques mètres du type au tee-shirt blanc, ce dernier virevolte et me fit face. Je ne savais pas si il était surprit de me voir. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prêté attention à son faciès que ma tête se jeta violement en avant. Je suis Isabelle Swan et je viens de vomir sur un type qui porte des chaussures _Versace_.

_**Verdict ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : perso à S. M_

_Qui dit nouvelle publication, dit réponses aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site :_

_**Guest, **__**fan de twa, fraisee42, **__**amel, alis, **__**tiff (**__je te conseille de l'acheter *no propagande* il est vraiment excellent et permet de bien se vidé la tête et de passer un beau moment de lecture__**), **__**Lily (**__ça fait plaisir de voir une autre adepte de ce bouquin qui remonte bien le moral ;D__**), Angelina**__ merci beaucoup pour vos avis c'est un réel plaisir. _

_Merci également à l'enthousiasme dont vous avez fait toutes preuves ! Merci à tous ceux et celle qui ont ajouté la fiction à leurs favoris et qui la follow._

_J'espère que cette fiction vous fera bien rire et vous changera les idées après une journée bien chargée. Comme je l'ai mise pour certaine en réponse de review, cette fiction n'est pas une prise de tête, au contraire ;)_

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Vouloir sortir une pelle et creuser un trou dans le parc de la ville m'avait effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. Dommage que je ne possédais aucune pelle et je tenais beaucoup trop à mes ongles pour creuser à main nue.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'avais pas cessé de me repasser la scène en boucle, au ralenti, en accélérer et même en rembobinant. Rien n'à faire. C'était toujours aussi humiliant. J'étais toujours aussi pétrifiée à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé.

Je m'étais assénée deux gifles mentales en songeant à la manière dont Monsieur-je-porte-des-chaussures-Versace m'avait observé. Ses iris s'étaient dilatés sous la surprise ou la colère, je n'avais pas réussi à déterminer le ressenti qu'il avait eu à cet instant. Ses immenses pupilles vertes me revenaient en mémoire.

C'était comme si en quelques secondes, ils avaient réussi à fouiller mon être. C'était assez dérangeant, surtout lorsque je songeais aux effets que son regard avait produits sur moi.

Mon cœur cognait plus fort dans ma poitrine alors que je lacérais ma lèvre comme une punition. Vilaine Bella ! Je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage tandis que mes joues se mettaient à chauffer.

Je venais de vomir sur les pieds de ce type… JE VENAIS DE VOMIR SUR LES PIEDS DE CE TYPE !

À présent, j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas le revoir de sitôt. En réalité, je n'en avais aucune envie.

La seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais était de me terrer à vie sous mes couvertures et de vivres de pater pour chat, avec pour seul compagnon : mon ourson borgne. Je prendrais sans doute une douche tous les mois pour garder un fond d'humanité.

Je ne voulais pas que ça sente la mort. J'avais suffisamment usé mes genoux sur le sol de cet appartement pour le dernier nettoyage de printemps.

Avec un peu de chance, je ne virais pas psychopathe et je ne finirais pas dans ses foutues émissions sur les affaires de meurtres qui me faisait sacrément flipper.

Mon ventre s'était mis à gargouiller. Grimaçant, je plaquais mon index sur mon estomac d'un geste accusateur.

— C'est pas le moment de la ramener ! T'en as suffisamment fait, croit moi.

Je n'avais pas appelé Alice. Une des seules choses intelligentes que j'avais faites depuis ses dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle se serait moquée de moi en m'envoyant des comprimer contre le vomissement.

Il faudrait vraiment que je la ferme la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra dîner à la maison sinon je risque de supporter ses idioties jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je culpabilisais facilement toute seule sans avoir besoin des talents d'Alice. Si elle était mise au courant de cet... incident, alors ce serait catastrophique et le peu d'espoir qui me restait pour que tout s'arrangeât serait anéanti.

Soupir de lassitude.

Je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais réapparaitre aux yeux d'un quelconque être humain. Nouveau soupire. Pourtant, malgré tout, je repensais au type qui avait dû recevoir, malgré lui, mon haut-le-cœur sur ses chaussures. De très belles chaussures d'ailleurs. Tanya les aurait adorés.

Dans mes souvenirs, ses pieds étaient fins et recouverts d'un superbe vernis. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait être ce type. Rapidement, l'idée qu'il ait emménagé ici avait fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Bien joué.

Je pouvais déjà compter un ennemi parmi mes voisins, sans lui avoir adressé la parole. Écœurée, j'attrapais mon oreiller dans une tentative d'étouffement qui avait subi un rapide échec. Il fallait agir.

Je détestais le conflit.

Je me voyais mal raser les couloirs de mon immeuble vêtu d'un imperméable avec des lunettes. Alice ne me l'aurait pas conseillé sauf pour en rire.

Il me fallait me renseigner afin de savoir comme se type se nommait et à quoi il ressemblait, car notre contact s'était stoppé à un simple regard sur ses chaussures grand luxe.

Je rabattais les couvertures d'un air déterminé, afin de me dissimuler, avant de jeter un regard désespérer à mon ourson.

— Mon pauvre Foufou, je crois que je me suis mise dans un sacré pétrin. Je vais devoir ramper à plat ventre devant ce type que je ne connais pas en espérant qu'il n'en profite pas pour me mener en bateau.

Foufou me fixait d'un air désolé et il y avait de quoi ! Si cela se trouvait, ce type était prétentieux comme pas deux ! Il n'avait rien fait pour me sortir de mon embarras lors de notre rencontre.

Il s'était contenté de rester planté sur place, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. La honte que je sentais une nouvelle fois me fit rougir. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux.

Bien heureusement, aucun autre de mes voisins n'avait assisté à la scène. J'avais déjà gagné ça. Je ne pouvais pas le voir. Peut-être était-ce mieux. Comment réagirait-il ?

Stop ! Il fallait que j'arrête ça ! Ce n'était pas si grave. Le monde continuait de tourner et j'étais en un seul morceau.

Rien ne m'empêchait de fuir discrètement lorsqu'une paire de Versace dépassera le hall de l'immeuble.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Avec un peu de chance, ce type change très rarement de chaussure, il me serait facile de le repérer. C'est parfait !

Parfaitement idiot de ma part. S'il a de telles chaussures, il devait pouvoir s'en offrir une ribambelle. Il me fallait songer à une autre tactique. Ne plus sortir de ma chambre était chose impossible. Je devais travailler et mes parents se seraient très vite aperçus de mon absence.

Déménager chez Alice était aussi une solution à barrer en rouge. M'excuser était impossible, je n'avais même pas son nom et je n'étais pas prête à faire face à ce type ni à taper à toutes les portes de l'immeuble pour le retrouver.

Retourner dans le nid familial et me faire bombarder de question sur ma vie sentimentale étaient aussi voué à l'échec. Je ne supporterais pas une énième discussion avec ma mère sur la relation entre un homme et une femme.

Avec un peu de chance, ce type ne me reconnaitrait pas. Combien de personnes avaient dû lui vomir sur les pompes ?

Avec un peu de chance, je n'étais pas la première.

Bien sûr Bella ! Un paquet de personnes devaient prendre un ticket pour dégueuler le contenu de leurs estomacs sur ses pompes.

J'étais désespérée. Et s'il me retrouvait ? Et s'il envoyait des types mal intentionnés pour me faire payer les frais de nettoyage ?

Retenant ma respiration, je laissai mes yeux dérivés sur le loquet de ma porte d'entrée. Je fermerais tout cette nuit, quitte à crever de chaud.

Tentant une nouvelle fois de m'étouffer avec mes draps, j'entendais mon téléphone portable vibrer sur ma commode.

Soulevant le tissu pour me permettre d'avoir une meilleure vision, je plissais des yeux. C'était surement important.

Je me mordais la lèvre alors que je me maudissais d'avoir une curiosité surdéveloppée. Je sautais sur mon combiné, je calais le cellulaire correctement en grognant.

— Ouais ?

— Accroche-toi cocotte et prépare ton meilleur plat pour ce soir !

Je me redressais sur mes avant-bras en soupirant. Non, finalement ce n'était pas important lorsque j'entendais la voix suraigüe d'Alice me transpercer le tympan.

Je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir décroché mon cellulaire sans avoir consulté l'écran de l'appareil. Écartant davantage les draps, je me redressais comme un zombie dans une mauvaise série Z.

— Dis donc Catherine de Médicis, les gâteaux que tu m'as filés, sont périmées depuis combien de temps ? la questionnai-je rudement en passant une main sur mon visage.

Silence. J'imaginais facilement Alice en train de se tordre les doigts.

— Il n'était pas bon ?

— À vomir !

— Oh ! Tu exagères Bella, gronda-t-elle. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça !

— Ils m'ont fait vomir, précisai-je en grinçant des dents.

Nouveau silence.

— Tu les as dégueulés sur Newton j'espère ? s'enquit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

— Non.

_Et je le regret d'ailleurs. Ça aurait été une très belle porte de sortie._

— Dommage.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit depuis combien de temps tes armes de destructions digestives sont activées.

— Je n'en sais rien moi ! Depuis quelques jours certainement.

— Alice !

J'arpentais mon minuscule appartement pour ouvrir le placard où se trouvait le poison d'Alice. Jetant un coup d'œil à la boite, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la date.

— Ils ne sont plus bons depuis deux mois Alice ! éructai-je en plaquant la boite sur ma table de cuisine. Si tu tentes de m'assassiner parce que j'ai dit que James était le mec le con que la terre puisse porter, je n'imagine pas ce que tu ferais si je m'amusais à lui couper son eau chaude.

James était le nouveau petit copain d'Alice. Enfin, elle était sa petite amie à temps partiel étant donné qu'il était marié pour le meilleur et sans aucun doute le pire. Il avait été un de mes plus gros clients de banque.

Alice était passée me voir lorsque je le recevais et il lui a fait le grand jeu. Ce type était infect et dans mes meilleurs jours, l'envie de lui faire avaler sa satanée cravate me titillait.

Malheureusement, il était un de ses clients qui semblaient prendre leurs pieds à venir toutes les semaines. Le point positif était qu'à cause, ou grâce à lui, mon self-control était presque imparable.

— Je ne savais pas que les biscuits avaient une date de péremption, dit-elle. Tout ça, c'est pour pousser à la consommation.

Je roulais des yeux. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Alice était une révolutionnaire dans l'âme.

J'avais également essayé de découvrir ce côté de sa personnalité lorsque je commençais à travailler à la banque. Alice pourrait mener aisément une armée de révolutionnaire.

Elle avait réussi à me convaincre de me venger de Newton parce qu'il n'avait pas accepté de me donner mes jours de congé pour l'anniversaire d'Alice.

Cela m'avait peu infecté, contrairement à Alice qui avait été furieuse. Le jour de son anniversaire sans un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne l'avait minée.

Son idée de vendetta ne m'avait pas tenté jusqu'à ce qu'il retire le chocolat de la machine à café de l'espace détente. Ceci avait été une provocation frontale de sa part. J'avais cédé.

J'avais fini par taguer : « non à la dictature ! » sur la boite aux lettres de Newton. J'en conviens, le slogan laissait à désirer, mais l'intention était là.

L'idée avait été géniale si je n'avais pas ça au moment où le facteur passait déposer le courrier.

Depuis, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il a peur de moi lorsqu'il me croisait dans la rue. Soupirant, je glissais une main dans mes cheveux. Rencontrant des nœuds, je tirais de toute mes forces jusqu'à ce que tout soit démêlé.

— Alice, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu ce reportage sur le capitalisme qu'il faut que tu me refourgues tes satanés biscuits. En plus, ils étaient durs comme du béton.

— C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de les tremper dans quelque chose ! Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Ce soir, c'est soirée entre filles !

C'était à mon tour d'instaurer quelques secondes de silences.

— Je ne sais pas trop si je vais venir puisque tu as l'envie de m'assassiner.

— Oh Bella ! Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

— Tu m'as dit la même chose quand tu as à tout prix voulu décorer ma chambre avec tes maudits cadres.

— Tu exagères ! Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que les murs étaient aussi fins et que ta tête se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où j'allais planter le clou.

— Tu avais tenté de me transpercer le crâne, assénai-je

— C'était un accident. Innocent, tout comme moi.

Un rire franc s'échappait de mes lèvres alors que je m'emparais d'une tasse à café. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais la force des choses à fait, que j'étais convertis à cette secte qui en aval des litres pour rester éveiller. Ne me jugez pas, j'étais faible.

— Y aura qui à la soirée ? demandais-je en faisant couler du café dans ma tasse.

— Angela, Rose et Victoria.

Je grimaçais au nom de la dernière citée. Victoria était une gentille fille, mais elle avait la mauvaise manie de nous raconter ses différentes interventions chirurgicales.

Le sujet était passionnant, mais Victoria ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'illustrer ses épopées scalpélique en nous montrant des photos avant/après.

— Laisse-moi le temps de regarder mon agenda, rétorquai-je pour me donner le temps à la réflexion. Sa se fera où ?

— Chez toi.

— Chez moi ? répliquai-je horrifié. Merde Alice ! Tu sais que je déteste ça.

— C'est déjà décidé. On ne peut pas chez moi, ma salle de bain menace de tout inonder, chez Rose impossible aussi, elle a décidé de retapisser ses murs avec un papier peint qui s'appelle « baisé de l'ange ». Et Victoria… enfin, tu connais.

Pour la connaitre, je la connaissais. En plus de sa passion pour la chirurgie, elle adorait réaliser des soirées

Tupperware sauf que ce que se vendaient ces soirs-là n'était pas des Tupperwares. Des dizaines de cartons de sex-toys étaient entreposés chez elle, et elle avait toujours la bonne idée de nous les montrer en nous expliquant leur fonctionnement dans les moindres détails.

Donc il était préférable d'oublier. Dans un soupir résigné, j'annonçais à Alice que c'était d'accord. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui venait de m'arriver.

— Génial ! On se dit pour 20 heures chez toi.

— C'est ça… oh Alice !

— Oui ?

— N'apporte rien d'aphrodisiaque. Ce genre d'amuse-bouche me donne la gerbe.

Je me doutais aisément qu'elle roulait des yeux.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Mince qu'est-ce que tu es Rabat joie !

— Et toi casse noix !

— Tu transpires l'affection en ce moment Bella, c'est incroyable. Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves un homme, disait-elle sur un ton de reproche.

— À ce soir Alice, grognais-je avant de raccrocher tout en m'adossant au plan de travail de la cuisine.

Finalement, j'allais retrouver une vie sociale bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

_Alors ? Bella est bien entourée x) _


End file.
